


Beautiful Omega

by Doctor_Chaos



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Needy Host, Rimming, Scent Kink, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Chaos/pseuds/Doctor_Chaos
Summary: The Host goes into heat in the middle of the night, waking up needy and desperate. Unfortunately, Dr. Iplier is no where to be found, and the Host is left to take care of himself.





	Beautiful Omega

The Host woke up to the smell of his own heat.

He whined, arching off the bed as the thick scent of cinnamon, old parchment and _sex_ swirled heavily in the air, leaving him gasping. His fists clutched at the sheets, his dick straining against the thin fabric of his pajamas. Awake thirty seconds and already he was so far gone - he could feel his slick dripping from his hole, soaking into his pajamas, the sheets below him, and he whined again. Panting, and licking his lips, he threw on arm over to the other side of the bed, intent on shaking Dr. Iplier awake and sinking down on him. _God_, just the _thought _had the Host shuddering and moaning, imagining his perfect Alpha's thick cock splitting him open, heavy and _wonderful, _his knot tugging at his rim -

Dr. Iplier wasn't there, and the bed was cold.

Instead, the Host's hand met the crinkly smoothness of a sheet of paper. A note, most likely. The Host was far too gone to try to force his Sight to read it, and he just made a frustrated noise. He crinkled the paper up into a ball, curling on his side and chucking it across the room. He panted heavily, turning completely onto his stomach to hump against the bed. One hand slipped beneath him, palming himself through his pajamas. He felt _hot_, his nerves alight with fire, and every slide of his bare skin against the sheets just made him more desperate, desperate for friction, desperate to be _fucked_. He felt _painfully _empty, his hole clenching around nothing as he ground into his own hand. He needed _more_, and he kicked off his pajama pants, biting his pillow as he wrapped his fingers around his dick, jerking himself off with a feverish intensity. He reached his free hand around, plunging two fingers into his ass with ease, fucking himself in earnest. Slick made everything wet and heady, the scent of his heat getting stronger and heaver, and the Host bit into his pillow harder to stifle his moans as he found his prostate, rubbing the little bundle between two fingers. It didn't take long for him to come, his orgasm crashing over him.

And yet, his dick remained hard, and the Host's heat just seemed to grow worse.

The Host sobbed into his pillow, desperate for relief as he ground into his hand. He pressed his face further into the pillow, mercilessly assaulting his own prostate as overstimulation made his body tremble and buck. And suddenly, beneath his heat, buried in the pillow, the scent of Dr. Iplier hit his noise, and then the Host's mind was nothing but a swirl of _Alpha Alpha Alpha_, and he came again in seconds, sobbing through his second orgasm in the span of five minutes.

It _still _wasn't enough.

The Host scrambled out of bed, tearing off his shirt as he raced over to the laundry hamper in the corner. It didn't take long for him to find one of Dr. Iplier's shirts, his scent of peppermint and coffee making the Host's knees weak. He was quick to grab another, then he tore open the bottom drawer of his dresser, tearing out his own shirts in favor of rummaging in the toys hidden underneath. He grabbed the thickest dildo they owned, not bothering to clean up or close the drawer before he darted back over to the bed. He shifted onto his knees, situating the toy beneath him and lining himself up before sinking down, his nose buried in his Alpha's shirts. He let out a long, drawn out moan as he was split open by the toy, rolling his hips and shaking as he inhaled Dr. Iplier's scent. He _needed _him, he needed his knot, he needed to _come_ -

He set a brutal pace with himself, raising himself up and slamming back down on the toy. His bandages were slipping down his nose with sweat, his slick was pooling below him and making his thighs sticky, but he didn't care. His head felt like it was stuffed with cotton as he panted into Dr. Iplier's shirts, his thighs quaking, every muscle pulled taut. He leaned forward slightly, reaching behind him to grip the base of the toy and hold it steady, and the new angle had him seeing _stars. _He let out a broken moan, sweating like mad, everything covered in slick and making wet, _filthy _sounds, and with the added sensation of _Alpha _filling his nose - the Host didn't even notice when he came again, tears running down his face and clinging to the shirts he was pressing so hard against his face he was almost suffocating himself in the heavy scent of Dr. Iplier.

He was so lost in his own desperation and pleasure, he didn't hear the door open.

He _did_ notice, however, when the scent of his Alpha got strong enough to make his hips stutter.

Cold hands slid down his arms, soothing feverish skin, and the Host whined, leaning closer to the so _very _familiar scent of Dr. Iplier. He didn't stop moving, still ramming himself down onto the toy, even as Dr. Iplier kissed his forehead and held him close, running blunt nails down the Host's spine and making his back arch. The Host's voice broke, pleading and desperate. "Please - Need - _Please!_"

"Shh, it's okay, I've got you now." Dr. Iplier kissed him again, properly this time, and the Host pressed back _hard_, making small noises into the kiss. "_God_, I'm so sorry, Host! I smelled your heat this morning, I left to get some supplies to last us through, but I got stuck in traffic -"

He cut himself off with a surprised noise as the Host suddenly buried his face in the side of his throat, sobbing dryly and shaking violently as he reached his fourth orgasm of the morning. He sunk back onto the toy and stayed there, clinging to Dr. Iplier and fisting his shirt in his hands, whimpering pitifully. He made a betrayed noise when Dr. Iplier slowly pulled away, the Host grabbing at him and shaking. "Hey - it's okay! I'm right here, just give me a minute to get these stupid clothes off. Lie down, Host, clearly you've been at this for a while. Breathe."

The Host obediently lied back on the back, drawing deep, shuddering breaths that refused to calm. He listened intently to the rustling sound of Dr. Iplier stripping of his clothes, and then he was climbing on top of him and kissing him deeply, and the Host melted beneath him, still making little desperate noises into the kiss. Dr. Iplier chuckled, then turned his head to bury his face against the Host's scent gland on his throat. "_Fuck_, you smell so good -"

He drew a deep breath, nipping against his skin, before he drew back. The Host made a surprised noise when his hips were suddenly lifted into the air, and Dr. Iplier was pulling the toy out roughly with a _filthy _squleching sound in favor of burying his nose against the Host's hole. He sighed happily, seemingly uncaring that slick was getting all over his face, and the Host let out a startled moan when Dr. Iplier's tongue flicked out and lapped at his hole. The Host _writhed_, his thighs gripping the sides of Dr. Iplier's head as his Alpha ate him out with gusto, groaning against his skin and sending vibrations traveling across his tongue. The Host sobbed, shaking, clawing at the sheets, at his hair as Dr. Iplier _tormented_ him. "_Please! _Please, doct - _Alpha please! _Want - knot - _please!_"

Dr. Iplier growled low in his chest, and he let the Host's hips fall a little. The Host opened his mouth, a protest on his lips, but instead all that came out was a _scream_ when Dr. Iplier slammed into him. Dr. Iplier set a punishing pace, nearly folding the Host in half as he bent over him to kiss and suck at his throat. "_God_, look at you..." His voice deeper, gruffer, and the Host shuddered, voice breaking on a moan. "So pretty...my beautiful little Omega...all worked up..."

He shifted a bit, and the Host let out another broken scream as his Alpha rammed against his prostate with perfect accuracy. He could feel Dr. Iplier grin against his throat. The _fire _that had consumed the Host's blood was _finally _beginning to cool, pooling in his belly in a twisted knot. "_Please! _Please please please please -"

Dr. Iplier kissed him again, and the Host could taste himself on his tongue, on his lips, and he just moaned louder, noises becoming high and breathy. He could feel Dr. Iplier's knot now, the base of his dick swelling and pushing at his rim, and he clung to Dr. Iplier desperately, breaking the kiss in favor of sinking his teeth into his own hand. Dr. Iplier grunted, his own breathing erratic, his rhythm beginning to stutter. "Host - do you - you have to tell me -"

The Host nodded wildly, words muffled by his hand as he shook. The knot in his gut was coiling tighter, getting hotter, he _needed _\- "_Yes! _Yes yes yes, _please!_"

Dr. Iplier nodded, burying his face against the side of the Host's throat, and his knot slipped into the Host's dripping hole.

The Host came again with a sob, biting into his hand so hard he drew blood. Dr. Iplier's come was pumping into him, filling him up, locked inside him by his knot. It scalded his insides, and the Host squirmed, panting, and finally let his hand drop. His heat had subsided for now, leaving him satiated - at least for the moment.

Dr. Iplier collapsed on top of him with a sigh, the Host's legs dropping from his shoulders, and the Host let out a sharp gasp as his knot shifted inside him. Dr. Iplier chuckled hoarsely, kissing him sweetly, humming softly. "Feel better, my dear?"

The Host nodded, wrapping his arms around his Alpha and holding him close. "For now." They both knew that by the time Dr. Iplier's knot went down, the Host would be begging and needy once more, writhing on Dr. Iplier's cock.

But for now, they were content to cuddle.


End file.
